viaje al pasado
by GoldMasters20
Summary: Afrodita viaja al pasado a conocer a su antepasado albafika, junto a él viajan shaka, camus y milo.


**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pertenece a shiori y a kurumada **

* * *

><p>Afrodita estaba en su templo muy aburrido, era un día muy caluroso y el caballero estaba como queso derretido al sol.<p>

Afrodita: mejor voy a ver a mis compañeros, quizás ellos se esté divirtiendo.- penso el caballero para si, y sin mas espera dirijio sus pasos al onceabo templo. al entrar estaba Camus queda sorprendido de su inesperada llegada, y dijo:

Camus: hola afrodita, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.

Afrodita: nada, solo que estoy muy aburrido en mi templo y venia a ver que estaban haciendo.

Camus: ahora yo y milo íbamos a comer unos bocadillos, ¿nos acompañas?.

Afrodita: ya que.

ambos se dirijieron a la cocina del templo donde estaba milo bebiendo vino.

Camus: milo no tomes demasiado recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez, bueno, fue ayer, cuando te tomaste 5 botella y andabas desnudo por el santuario.

Milo: no bebí mucho esta eh! !hip¡.

Camus: -.-

los 3 comian tranquilamente, en ese momento entra al lugar nada menos que shaka de virgo.

Todos: ¡shaka! todos quedan inpresionados con la visita inusual del caballero, no era muy comun una visita de este santo era lago raro de ver.

Shaka ¿qué?

Camus: ¿shaka que haces aquí?, o.o

Shaka: acaso no puedo acompañarles un momento?

Todos: o.o

Shaka se sienta en la mesa con los 3, no come pero escucha lo que ellos conversan.

Camus: ¿que se te ofrece shaka?

Shaka: hoy día quise hacer algo que casi nunca hago, y es estar con ustedes.

Todos: o.o guau...- todos estaban boca abiertos con una expresión e incredulidad en sus ojos.

Shaka ¿Qué?

En ese rato se escucha fuera del templo de acuario una de las típicas peleas de los gemelos.

Saga: ¡hijo de %&&#!, ¡como te atreves a robar mis bocadillos y a proclamarte verdadero caballero de géminis!

Kamon: ¡yo me lo merezco %&%&%##!, te voy a ##%%%##%&

Kamon y saga se pelean afuera del templo de camus y en eso entra saga a la cocina donde estaban los 4 comiendo.

Afrodita: saga, kamon váyanse a jugar a otro lado.

Milo: ¿quieren beber con nosotros?

Shaka: saga, kamon niños malcriados, ¡vayanse!.

Saga: es que kamon otra vez intenta reclamarse como santo de géminis y no solo eso también me quito mi bocadillos, merece que lo golpe.

Kamon: si, si ,todo yo, y tu también, me encerraste, me golpeaste más de una vez y además todos saben que yo sería mejor santo de géminis que tú!

Saga: no tienes con que probarlo hijo de ##%&

Kamon: que te pasa %6%6##

Saga #%%#

Kamon: %&%##

Saga: %&%#

Kamon: &%#

Milo %&%##

Kamus: milo cállate

Mientras los gemelos peleaban, los caballeros le empezaban a salir unas venas de su cabeza, estaban todos enfadándose, la casa de camus estaba siendo destruida por saga y kamon.

Saga: te enviare a otra dimensión!

En eso saga tira su poder y kamon lo esquiva pero le llega a los otros 4 que estaban atrás y kamus, shaka afrodita y milo son trasportados a otra dimensión específicamente al pasado.

Saga: mira lo que me hiciste hacer.

Kamon: ¿lo que yo te hice hacer? Por favor, !tu empezaste¡, tú fuiste el primero en insultar.

Saga: todo esto no habría pasado si tú no hubieras querido ser santo de géminis.

Kamon: ah ¡! %&%&%

Saga &&%&#

Mientras tanto en el pasado hace 200 años atrás, son transportado a la casa de degel (la que sería casa de camus en la actualidad).

los 4 caballeros abren sus ojos inpresionados y confundidos, el lugar aunque se parecia a la actualidad habian ciertos detalles que hacian notar el cambio de dimension, los hemormes marmoles estaban con menos grietas de los que ellos recordaban, el piso era mas al stilo de aquella epoca, habia pinturas en las paredes cosa que en casa de camus no habia.

Afrodita: ¿que paso?

Kamus: este lugar se parece mucho a mi casa, creo que saga nos trasporto hacia 200 años atrás.

Mientras los caballeros confundidos conversan emtre si, entran los 2 santos dorados de aquella epoca al lugar, degel y kardia que ovbiamente quedan sorprendidos al ver rostros desconocidos con las armaduras doradas.

Kardia: !intrusos!

Degel: ¡quienes son ustedes!- Ambos caballeros se ponen en posición de pelea.

Shaka: esperen caballeros, nosotros venimos del futuro, específicamente somos sus encarnaciones, fuimos transportado por el estúpido caballero de géminis el cual uso uno de sus portales para enviarnos a esta dimensión.

Kardia: jaja y quiere que te creamos eso.

Milo: soy igualito en el pasado. O.o

Kardia o.O ¿y tu quien rayos eres?, ¿Mi gemelo perdido?, ambos escorpiones se miran confundidos.

Degel: kardia lo que dicen estos tipos al parecer es verdad, tienen nuestras armaduras.

Camus: bueno si fuimos transportados aquí por saga tarbes debamos encontrar al saga de este siglo.

Degel: esperen primero vayamos a ver al patriarca para infórmale de esta situación.

Los caballeros se ponen de acuerdo e ingresan al santuario, donde le explican la situación al patriarca, él les dice una solución pero les recomienda que mientras tanto se quedaran en el santuario para que conoscan s su antecesor, los santos actuales aprueban la recomendación del anterior patriarca y cada uno de ellos se retira a templo de su antecesor.

Shaka: voy a conocer a mi antepasado. entra emocionado el sato de virgo, despues de todo conoceria la sabiduria de su antepasado, por fin podria entablar una conversación sabia. para él todos en el santuario carecian de inteligencia y sabiduria.

Asmita: ¡alto!, Identifícate.

Shaka: soy tu futuro...

Asmita: ¿ah?

Shaka fui enviado por un estúpido compañero dorado a esta dimensión.

Asmita: mm….. Debe ser verdad porque siento como si hablara con migo mismo.

Shaka: si. Bien.

Asmita eh y que tal el futuro ¿a que te dedicas?

Shaka: a meditar, ¿y tú?

Asmita: yo también medito.

En eso se inicia una interesante conversación acerca del significado de la vida y blablablabla, mientras en la duodécima casa afrodita ingresa al templo de albafika, en eso albafika y los demás santos dorados fueron informados del suceso. por eso el antiguo caballero de pisces estaba interesado en la visita de su futuro, queria saber acerca de como sera los proximos siglos, lo que no se esperaba era que en él futuro tendria un cambio de 360°.

Afrodita: halo, ¿Hay alguien aquí?.

Albafika: con que tú eres mi sucesor. m. parece que en el futuro soy más delgado y bajito.

Afrodita: parece que el pasado soy más gordo y alto ¬¬

Albafika: como sea. Quiero comprobar tu fuerza.

Afrodita: te ves más viejo que yo.

Albafika: no soy más gordo sino más musculoso y tarbes tengas mas edad que tú.- ambos caballeros despues de su breve charla, caminan hacia el jardín donde están todas la demon rosse.

Albafika: prepárate afrodita, empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento.

Afrodita: no quiero pelear, no tengo interés de hacerlo, déjame mirar las flores, mmm las mías son más hermosas.

Albafika: como que las tuyas son más hermosas.

En ese momento afrodita mira hacia un charco de agua que se encomtraba cerca de las rosa, donde se mira el rostro y como si viera al amor de su vida, se queda mirándose en el charco maravillado de su propia belleza.

Albafika: oye afro, ¿que haces, porque te miras tanto?

Afrodita: porque soy tan perfecto como mis rosas, sin duda soy una obra de arte.

Albafika: ¿qué?, él tambien se mira en aquel charco, pero no se impresiona de su bellesa, nisiquiera le da interes de seguir mirandose.

Albafika: que tiene verse, yo se que soy bonito pero eso no me importa.

Afrodita: ¡como que no te importa!, acaso estas ciego.

Albafika: de que me sirve ser lindo, sino puedo acercarme a nadie, por mi sangre-. Una nube negra se posa sobre él.

Afrodita: pero para que necesitas otras personas si te tienes a ti mismo. ¡No encontraras tanta belleza en otro lugar!.

Albafika: eso no me importa, lo que yo quiero es sentir amistad, cariño, a alguien que pueda querer sin temer hacerle daño, ¿oye en el futuro tú tienes novia?

Afrodita: eh.. No conozco muchas mujeres, y casi no salgo de mi casa, también soy muy solitario, eh.. no tengo...-, Sobre afrodita también aparece una nube negra.

Albafika: aun no puedo superar el veneno de mi sangre? T.T

Afrodita: bueno yo no soy tan venenoso así que si me puedo acercar a las personas.

Albafika: si te puedes acercar a las personas, ¡!porque no lo haces!

Afrodita: me acostumbre a estar solo y detesto estar gente débil porque es fea.

Albafika: !que¡, ¿como que fea?

Afrodita: la gente es débil y la debilidad es fealdad y yo no quiero juntarme con gente débil ósea fea.

Albafika: eres un idiota, desde cuando me puse tan vanidoso, y a mi además me gusta proteger a los débiles.

Afrodita: detesto la debilidad, ¿tu proteges a los débiles?, ¿Ósea a la gente fea? Pero que desperdicio de tiempo. Yo considero que si eres débil eres feo pero si eres fuerte entonces ere bello.

Albafika eres un idiota que no sabe apreciar la compañía de las personas, además de eso pondré en mi templo un letrero donde escriba: no ser vanidoso, amar a los débiles y comer más carne para verme mas masculino.

Afrodita: ¿qué?, Me estás diciendo que no me veo muy masculino.

Albafika: digo lo que veo, flaquito.

Afrodita: y tu gordo. ¬¬

Ambos caballeros se enfadan por los ultimos comentarios, y con la paciencia agotada albafika lanza el primer golpe, es entonces que afrodita responde con otro, y ambos comienzan su batalla.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de acuario:<p>

-Hola me llamo camus.-

-Yo me llamo degel-

Ambos caballeros de acuario comparan conocimientos y habilidades.

Degel: cuentame sobre tu vida camus

camus: bueno mi amigo es milo de escorpión, supongo que el tuyo es kardia de escorpión, además soy francés me gusta el vino aunque no me emborracho, entreno a hyoga y tuve otros mas alumnos.

Degel saca sus anteojos.

Degel: disculpa es que tengo mala vista y necesito mis gafas- con las gafas ya puesta el antiguo santo se fija en el cabello que tendra a futuro y dice: wow en el futuro tedre el cabello azul.

camus: y yo lo al parecer lo tuve verde jajaja

En eso llega sus ya conocidos escorpiones Milo y kardia a la casa de acuario.

Kardia: ¡degel, camus acompáñenos!

Milo: kardia y yo encontramos un orificio en el baño de las amazonas.

Kardia: se ven tan sexuales, Los ojos de kardia y milo reflejan la lujuria que sienten, y de sus bocas sale baba como todo unos morbosos.

Degel: no gracias yo y mi compañero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que andar mirando amazonas desnudas. ¬¬

Kardia: ustedes son igual de raros, que hombre preferiría leer un libro que ver chicas vallándose.

Milo: mi yo los entiendo, ¡vámonos!

Los 2 escorpiones salen de las casa de acuario todo sonrojados deseando ver a las amazonas sin ropa.

Degel: parece que Kardia nunca cambia.

Camus: si y siempre lo descubren las amazonas, tarde o temprano volverán corriendo buscando escondite.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de virgo.<p>

Shaka m….. (meditando).

Asmita: m…. (meditando).

* * *

><p>En la doceaba casa.<p>

Albafika: tengo que irme es hora de mi recorrido diario por el pueblo de rodorio.

Afrodita: el pueblo esta como a un kilometro de aquí, ¿acaso eres un maniaco?

Albafika: no, es que quiero ir a proteger a los ciudadanos de rodorio, les jure que siempre los protegería.

Afrodita: siempre no, solo hasta que mueras, porque yo ni salgo a rodorio.

Albafika: ¿a ti te importa alguien?

Afrodita: no, solo yo mismo.

Albafika: eres todo lo contrario de mi, que me habrá pasado para ser tu.

Afrodita: lo mismo me pregunto.

Albafika: vamos acompáñame a rodorio, te enseñare a proteger a los demás.

Afrodita: ¿para que necesito eso? No me sirve de nada, yo solo me protejo a mí.

El santo del pasado lleva al santo del pasado al pequeño pueblo de rodorio.

Albafika: escucha no te acerques mucho a las person,a solo merodea buscando algún indicio de peligro.

Afrodita: ¿todo los días haces esto?, estás loco si piensas que yo lo hare, no tengo ningún interés en hacer esto, cambiando de tema eres lindo pero no tanto como yo.

Albafika: yo soy más lindo, soy más alto, más maduro y mas masculino, tu ni te me pareces.

Afrodita: si no fuera porque eres yo, ya te habría matado.

Albafika: ¿con que quiere pelear?, pues con gusto aceptare tu desafío.

Afrodita: en este lugar no paliaremos.

Albafika: tienes razón podemos alarmar a la gente.

Afrodita: no es por eso, es que cerca de aquí hay un montón de basura y huele muy mal, ¡que asco! no luchare con ese fétido olor cerca.

Albafika: definitivamente pegare ese letrero en mi casa, o.ó

Afrodita: tanta gente débil cerca me causa nauseas.

Albafika: idiota ¬¬

Afrodita: oye ya que eres yo. Me dejarías mirarte más de cerca.

Albafika ¿qué?, ¿Para que quiere verme más de cerca?

Afrodita: para mirarte con mayor detalle.

Afrodita se acerca al rostro de albafika mirándole de reojo de pies a cabeza, albafika solo mira como su yo empieza a tomarle medidas, tocar su cabello, mirar sus ojos y tocar sus mejillas.

Albafika: listo?

Afrodita: listo, eres hermoso, deberíamos ir a lucir nuestra belleza al pueblo.

Albafika: ¡No!, de ninguna manera, si hago eso la gene se me acercara y podría herirse, no deseo que alguien salga herido por mi culpa. U.u

Afrodita: pues a mí no me interesa si alguien muere, yo solo quiero admirarme y sentirme superior a la gente débil y fea del pueblo jaja.

En eso albafika vuelve a perder su paciencia y denuevo lanza un golpe directo al rostro de afrodita, Este enfadado por la reacción de su antecesor le devuelve el golpe y por segunda vez vuelven a peliar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de Virgo.<p>

Shaka: oye, ¿que piensas de atenea?

Asmita: que es una estúpida, ¿y tú?

Shaka: lo mismo.

Asmita: parece que siguo siendo sin duda el que más ocupa el cerebro en las 12 casas.

Shaka: sin duda, durante todos los años somos los más sabios, estamos rodeado de idiotas dorados que no ocupan su cerebro.

Asmita: en eso tiene mucha razón.

Shaka: m…. (meditación).

Asmita: m… (meditación).

* * *

><p>En la casa de acuario.<p>

!Degel!, ¡Ayúdanos las amazonas nos descubrieron!-

degeL: ya lo sabía siempre haces lo mismo -.-

Camus: ocúltense en el cuarto debajo de la cama.

Los 2 escorpiones huyen al cuarto de degel y se ocultan debajo de la cama.

Amazonas: ¿donde están esos escorpiones creo haber visto a 2 kardia? , dinos Dedel donde están

Degel: eh... ya se fueron, váyanse de aquí ellos ya no están- as amazonas regisnadas hacen caso las palabras de Degel y se retiran del lugar.

Camus: escorpiones ya salgan las amazonas se fueron. los 2 escorpiones salen de debajo de la cama de Degel para dirijirse a salón principal del templo.

Milo: menos mal, uff.. ya me temía que tuviéramos que usar nuestras agujas.

Kardia: si esas mujeres parece que quieren que les piquen

Milo: si y tengo unos deditos listo para picar.

Kardia: yo también, ya quiero picarme una amazona-. sus cara se cambia poniemdo una expresión de morbosidad.

Milo: yo ya me imagino picandome una jeje- al igual que su compañero su rostro expresa su evidente lujuria.

Camus: bueno las amazonas estas afuera, si quiere ir a picarlas váyanse.

Milo y kardia salen de la casa de acuario a ver de nuevo a las amazonas.

* * *

><p>En rodorio.<p>

Albafika y afrodita seguían paliándose, por cierto que albafika estaba ganando, el santo del pasado era mayor que su futuro yo, debido a su arduo entrenamiento en cambio afrodita no se habia dedicado tanto a entrenar como albafika, el antiguo caballero le daba de puñetasos a del presente y lo estaba apaliando.

Albafika sama..

Albafika voltea para ver a la niña que él mismo le había regalado una rosa.

Albafika: es peligroso que este aquí, vete en seguida.

Agasha: albafika sama pero quién es ese tipo que se le parece, ¿es su hermano?

Albafika: no es nada que te interese, ¡largo de aquí!.

Agasha: pero albafika sama..

Albafika: ¡vete ya!

Mientras tanto el santo del futuro mira asombrado la reacción de su pasado.

Afrodita: ¿oye porque tratas así a esa niña?, ¿tiene algo de importancia para ti?.

albafIka: nada que te importe.

Afrodita da un salto hacia agasha dejando atrás a albafika.

Afrodita: hola pequeña, ¿venias a ver a ese bobo?

Agasha: ¿quién es usted Señor?

Afrodita: mi nombre es afrodita soy el caballero de piscis

Agasha: usted también es muy bonito.

Afrodita: lo sé niña lo sé, ¿tú que eres de albafika?

Agasha: bueno supongo que soy una conocida de él.

Afrodita: pareces que le importas mucho porque el tipo está muy nervioso.

Agasha: es que usted podría hacerme daño, aumque usted no se ve como alguien malo.

Afrodita: jaja niña eres muy débil y tu debe ser la razón por la que este protege a los débiles, por tanto te desapareceré para que mi yo del pasado no tenga tropiezos, te desaparecerte de la vida de mi yo, pero antes te diré que yo soy la reencarnación de albafika, vine del futuro por eso tenemos la misma armadura, sé que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad.

Agasha: le creo señor.

Afrodita: niña eres tierna, lastima por ti.

Agasha: gracias Señor por lo de tierna usted tanbien es lindo, agasha le da una muy tierna sonrisa, ignorando sus amenazas, al parecer la niña asume de que es el futuro albafika por eso no le tiene miedo.

Afrodita: gracias pequeña, una cosa más, dime ¿quien es más bonito? Yo el hermoso y perfecto afrodita o ese feo de albafika.

Albafika: deja en paz a la niña afro ella ya sabe quién es más lindo.

Agasha: haber.. Son muy parecidos m.. Eh en lo físico los 2 son igual de lindos ^^

Afrodita: no niña, el es más feo dilo con migo albafika feo.

Agasha: albafika feo.

Afrodita: bien dicho, ahora di con migo afrodita es más lindo.

Albafika no la manipules, agasha mírame a los ojos! o.ó

Agasha owo

Albafika: agasha dime la verdad. Tú me encuentras bonito. o.ó

Agasha: no

Albafika O.O

Agasha encuentro que eres lo más bello que han visto mis ojos.

Albafika owo y tu eres la razón por la que salgo de casa- agasha se sonroja a un mas por los comentarios de él.

Afrodita: gran cosa ¬¬ si a él lo encuentra lo más bello que has visto entonces yo soy lo más bello que existe

Agasha: señor afrodita tome- agasha le regala una rosa, -creo que usted es una persona muy especial y me gustaría ser su amiga ^^

Afrodita: o.o serias mi primera amiga.

Agasha: de verdad, ¿no tiene más amigas?

Afrodita: vivo con 12 idiotas ¬¬ y más enzima en la penúltima casa del monte como podre conocer una chica y mas que sea mi amiga.

Agasha: una persona tan linda como usted, que raro que no tenga amigas debería tener muchas con esa carita

Afrodita: lo sé niña, yo también me pregunto lo mismo.

Agasha: ¿quiere ir a comer con migo?

Afrodita: m.. claro. ¿oye antisocial quieres acompañarnos?

Albafika: iré solo para proteger a la niña.

Albafika agasha y afrodita se sientan en una mesa que se encontraba en el mercado del pueblo, los 3 piden su orden, agasha estaba al medio de los 2, albafika viendo que afrodita la miraba con unos ojos medio raros para él, se pone muy cerca de agasha, él otro viendo como albafika se pone de celoso se acerca más a la niña, pronto agasha se siente apretada entre los 2 samtos de pisces. se sonrojo era demasiado para ella.

Afrodita: esto se pone divertido... ¿Agasha quieres sentir el calor de un santo de piscis?.

Agasha: ¿a que se refiere con eso?- afrodita somrie maliciosamente, de promto la niña siemte como 2 manos tocan su cimtura y se deslisan hasta sentir los brazos de aquel hombre rodeandola, afrodita acerca su rostro al de la niña para provocarle que ella se ponga nerviosa.

Pero para el caballero de pisces albafika esto no le parecia nada divertido, su celos cada vez se hacian más evidente, torcio su rostro de un modo agresivo.

Albafika: ¡suéltala! o.ó no te atrevas a tocarla, !es mía!- Él la toma por el brazo mas cercano a él y la empuja comtra si, para que afrodita la soltara. pero su comtricante no la suelta sino que la toma del otro brazo y ambos la empujan comtra si.

Agasha . cabellos celestes x.x- la niña ya siente delirios al ver a esos 2 hombres hermosos tan cerca de ella y de promto se desmaya.

Albafika: mira lo que le hiciste a mi pequeña, me la vas a pagar

Afrodita: oye ella también me quiere a mí y además tú no puedes acercarte mucho a ella en cambio yo sí.

Albafika: ¿para que quiere a agasha?- afrodita le sonrie maliciosamente

Afrodita: para quitarle su inocencia, si me entiendes lo que digo.

Albafika: no te lo permitiré o.ó

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la época actual<p>

Saga: kamon cara %%#

Kamon: saga #%#Q

Saga: oye kamon #% encontré la manera de traer a los demás ##& devuelta.

kamon: ya $&## tráelos

Saga usa sus superpoderes y habre un portal que conduce al pasado.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de acuario.<p>

Degel: ¡oye camus mira!, ¡el portal que los trajo aquí a ustedes se está abriendo!, es mejor que entres.

Kamus: ¿si pero donde están los demás?

Milo: yo estoy aquí eh! ¡hit!

Kardia: yo también estoy aquí eh!

Los 2 escorpiones entraron borrachos a la casa de acuario.

Kardia: vi muchas pubis, genial.

Milo: nada mejor que beber rodeados de mujeres hermosas. ¡hit!

camus de una patada tira al escorpión al portal.

Camus: ahora busquemos a shaka.

Degel y kamus corren hacia la casa de asmita:

Asmita: m…. (meditando)

Shaka: m… (meditando)

Camus levanta a shaka y lo llevan al portal.

Camus: ahora sólo falta afrodita el caballero de piscis, ¿sabes donde pudo haber ido?

Degel: no se él, pero sé donde pudo haber ido albafika, vamos a rodorio.

* * *

><p>Mientras en rodorio:<p>

Albafika: ¡afro cara de niña!

Afrodita: ¡que! Si no lo notas somos la misma persona!

Albafika: no, yo soy más hombre o.ó

Afrodita: y yo mas sexy.

Agasha abre los ojos y ve a los 2 dorados sentados alrededor de ella discutiendo.

Agasha: albafika sama ha sido una linda tarde con su persona del futuro, pero ya tengo que irme, ¿ Señor afrodita en el futuro usted me ha visto?

Afrodita: aun no he encontrado a mi agasha u.u

Agasha: ya lo hará ^^

Afrodita: espero que sea tan linda como tu

Agasha owo

Albafika: es mi agasha ¬¬ búscate la tuya.

Agasha: albafika owo

Afrodita: que celosos eres ¬¬

En ese rato llega degel con Camus todo sudados y cansados.

Kamus: ¡peces, peces, peces!

pisces: ¿qué?

Degel: afrodita debe irte ya, está abierto el portal vámonos.

Afrodita: claro o.o

Agasha: adiós señor afrodita

Albafika: adiós afrodita.

Afrodita le da un beso justo en los labios a la joven, albafika viendo aquella le golpea en la cara.

Agasha se desmaya. X.x

Afrodita: oye idiota soy tú, cuando la beso a ella es como si tu la estuvieras besando, adiós albafika yo soy tú aunque no lo quieras aceptar ¬¬

Albafika: come carne o.ó

En eso se despiden y vuelven a la casa de degel donde los 4 regresan a la actualidad.

* * *

><p>En la actualidad<p>

Shaka: por fin pude discutir mis ideas con alguien sabio.

Kamus: yo también por fin pude conversar sobre astrofísica con una persona.

Afrodita: me cae mal mi pasado ¬¬ ahora me largo de aquí, voy a buscar a mi agasha de la actualidad o.ó

Kardia: hola ¿que hago aquí?

Camus: como que haces aquí milo, no te acuerdas.

Kardia: yo no soy milo soy kardia.

Todos: o.o ¡ósea que nos equivocamos!

Camus: es que eran igualitos T.T

Saga: con gusto puedo eviarlos al pasado

Fin


End file.
